


Run Away

by carereren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Multiple, Period-Typical Homophobia, RMS Titanic, Set in 1912, Very brief suicidal thought, not told chronologically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/carereren
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to choose between love or his family as he boards the RMS Titanic.





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this has been a ride. I thought about giving up and abandoning this but then I just couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt, of not finishing something that I promised myself I'd write.
> 
> I want to thank the mods for being so patient. I've asked for an extension for a couple of times and they've been very considerate. I am very thankful.
> 
> I'm very well aware that this fic is not my best, probably my worst but I tried my hardest for this, I hope you will give it a chance.

APRIL 3, 1912

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he cupped Draco’s face, searching his face for anything that would give him away.

Draco pulled away and took three steps back, careful to put on a distance between the two of them. “This!” He cried helplessly.

Harry took a careful step towards him, but Draco put a hand up.

“This is wrong! What we’re doing is wrong! Everything is wrong about—” Draco paused as he waved the hand between them wildly, “—this thing we have!”

Harry looked at him imploringly before slowly asking: “What do we have, Draco?”

Draco watched as Harry, the typical stubborn and hot tempered Harry, looked at him with pleading eyes, on the verge of begging him to say it, to give some sort of validation to the relationship they had.

To the relationship that they’d built. A relationship that wouldn’t last long.

Not with society’s disgust for homosexuals. Not with him being a Malfoy and Harry being a Potter. Not with Lucius forcing him to marry Astoria Greengrass.

Draco tried to put on his most stoic face, masking his emotions, before turning his back on him. “Nothing, Potter. We have nothing.”

Harry stared at his back helplessly as Draco disapparated away.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 10, 1912

 

“Astoria is a lovely young woman.” Narcissa Malfoy commented as she watched Draco charm his hair to straighten it. It has always been rather curly, having inherited it from Narcissa’s side of the family, which means that he had to use up extra time in his mornings to prepare his hair properly.

Lucius wouldn’t let him get away with having unruly hair in public.

His father always said it reminded him of the Potters. Chaotic and a handful. After all, the Potters had always been known for having ruffled locks.

Draco didn’t think it’s chaotic though. It’s messy, sure, but not chaotic. Messy as it was, Harry had always had the softest hair that Draco had ever touched. Even softer than his own.

“Draco? Are you still with me, love?”

He snapped out of his daze as he stared back into the concerned eyes of his mother.

“Yes,” he thought back to what his mother was talking about before he tuned her out with his thoughts of a certain brunet, “I’m certain Astoria is wonderful.”

Narcissa smiled a little at him before assessing herself in the mirror. “Shall we go? The ship will leave any minute now.”

Draco nodded before leaving his room with his mother, ready to leave everything behind.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 2, 1912

 

“Draco, you're finally here! We've been kept waiting for long.” Lucius raised a brow as he took a sip of his wine.

“I'm sorry. I overslept." He took in the people at the dining table, confused as to why they'd visit in such early hours. “Is there an occasion that has somehow slipped my mind?” he asked as he kissed his mother on her cheek.

“Draco, you've kept the parents of your fiancée waiting. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Narcissa commented offhandedly as she dabbed her napkin on the side of her lips.

Fiancée.

“What do you mean?” Draco inquired as he blankly stared at the table in front of him, dreading the answer.

“What do I mean?”

“What do you mean with _fiancée?_ ”

Narcissa Malfoy stopped eating her meal as did the others who were seated at the dining table, looking at Draco as if he'd lost his marbles.

“From the moment you were born, you knew that you are going to be married to a respectable young woman. Haven't your tutors covered that for you?” Narcissa answered as she resumed eating, so nonchalant she could've been talking about the weather.

“How am I not informed of this? When I'm supposedly the one getting married?” Draco started to raise his voice, getting slightly hysterical as he thought about what having a fiancée could mean.

“Draco,” Lucius called out, his eyes piercing as they stared Draco down. “You will behave accordingly.”

Draco left his father's gaze as he chose to look at the food in front of him instead.

Him getting engaged without his knowledge. It was too much, even for him.

Harry. Draco silently thought as he closed his eyes, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Don't worry, dear. My daughter, Astoria, is very lovely.” Mrs. Greengrass suddenly stated, unconsciously breaking the awkward silent that had blanketed the table.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 10, 1912

 

“It really is the ship of dreams. It’s quite beautiful, don’t you think, darling?” Lily asked as she turned towards Harry who gave her a small smile as an answer.

She frowned at his odd behaviour. Harry had been the most excited about this trip after all, having never tried boarding a ship before. It was very unusual of her son to be so very somber in a time as exciting as boarding the Titanic.

“Well, it seems more daunting than it is beautiful to be honest.” James answered in place of Harry, taking in the entirety of the ship.

“It’s a ship, what could possibly be daunting about it?” 

“The possibility that it will sink!” James exclaimed, gesticulating towards said ship.

“Don’t be foolish, darling. It’s an unsinkable ship. Besides, we’re wizards, there’s always the option of apparition.”

“Lily, love, you can’t apparate in the middle of the sea! It’s too far from the land. Besides, even if you can, they’ve put up wards in order to prevent thieves and criminals and anyone unauthorized to board the ship through apparition.”

“Darling, apparition isn’t the only mode of transportation for us wizards.”

“But you see, floos are also warded off because it’s so accessible and people could floo their way in. Although from what I’ve heard, they have emergency portkeys, it’s limited though seeing as they don’t believe the Titanic would ever sink.” 

“Well then,” Lily turned towards James with a small mischievous smile on her face, “let’s just wish that the ship really is unsinkable.”

Harry watched his parents interact before taking his eyes off of them. Watching them only reminded him of what he’d lost.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 1, 1912

 

“Have you heard?” Harry asked as he skimmed his index finger down Draco's spine.

“Of what?”

“The Titanic.” Harry stated, amazed and somewhat unable to believe that muggles could come up with something as brilliant as that without the use of magic.

“The muggle ship? What's so grand about it?” Draco leaned his chin on Harry's shoulders, bare skin against bare as he shifted even closer to Harry.

“It's not just a muggle ship. Its size is enormous.” 

“And so is yours.” Draco smirked as he placed both legs on either side of Harry's hips.

Harry couldn't help but buck up.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 10, 1912

 

Draco turned his nose up in the air as he observed his bedroom for the duration of the trip. 

Definitely not as grand as the one back at Malfoy Manor or in any Manor that they owned, but Draco considered it good enough. Muggles, after all, could only do so much.

Harry probably would’ve hissed at him if he'd said that aloud. 

Except, Harry wasn't here, was he?

Draco sighed as he plopped himself down on his bed. His father would’ve disapproved but then his father wasn’t here either.

He stared at the canopy of his bed, thinking about how much his life revolved around pleasing the people around him and caring about what they thought of him.

It wasn't like he could help it anyway. He was a Malfoy after all. Malfoys were known for being upright and regal, every step they took was always watched, always observed, always judged. He couldn’t afford to tarnish the Malfoy name just for the sake of some stupid mistake.

But Draco never thought of Harry as a stupid mistake.

What they have— had, he had to remind himself, was wrong. It was sodomy. Homosexuality. Some would call it a mental illness.

His father would.

His father would be infuriated. His mother would be disappointed. The people would be disgusted.

Every single person in the world would hate them. Every one in the world would shun Harry and him.

Harry wasn’t worth all of that.

He was not.

At least that’s what he repeatedly told himself as he curled up on his bed.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 4, 1912

 

Draco stared down at the letter in his hand.

There wasn’t much to it. Just a plain: _I miss you_ written in Harry's messy scrawl.

Draco whispered “incendio" and watched as the letter burst into flames.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 12, 1912

 

The band was playing but no one seemed to be listening, too caught up in their own worlds. Too caught up in thinking that they were above everyone else to pay too close attention to anyone else. Too full of themselves and their money to stop and think about the fact that nothing they held dear mattered.

Not their money, not their fame, not their power.

None of those mattered. At least not to Harry.

He ran his fingers through his hair, hyper aware of his mother tutting at him to act like a proper gentleman.

“Here, let me fix that for you.” Lily muttered a charm before Harry’s hair flopped down, miraculously tame and flat.

Harry thanked his mother and fought the urge to run his hand through his hair again.

They walked deeper into the thong of teeming people, all of them acting polite and putting up masks to hide their disdain of each other.

He didn’t really get why they put up with one another.

“Well, if it isn’t the Potters.”

Harry looked up because he’d know that voice anywhere.

Lucius Malfoy.

If Lucius was here then—

In that exact moment, Draco Malfoy came into view, looking as pristine as ever.

Harry’s breathe got stuck in his throat because he never really learned how to breathe right around Draco.

His eyes barely fleeted over Harry but he knew Draco enough by now to know that he was aware of his presence. That he was taut and tense because Harry was standing five feet away from him. Close enough to outright stare at, but far enough to suddenly clutch him and disapparate with him to somewhere no one would find them.

Far enough to hold him, touch him, kiss him.

“Malfoy.” his father uttered severely, devoid of any emotion.

It was barely visible but he could see Draco flinch. Other people would not have be able to see that small flinch of his but Harry knew him too much. Knew that Draco hated hearing that name.

Draco hated being a Malfoy and only Harry knew.

“I didn’t know that the Titanic let in mudbloods.” Lucius sneered at Lily.

James and Harry instinctively prowled towards Lucius, but Lily put her arms out in front of them.

“It’s not worth it,” she whispered before signaling them to go.

“Go and run away like a bunch of cowering idiots. So much for Gryffindor courage.”

James turned back and was about to whip out his wand, but Lily hissed a clipped “James.” and that was enough for James to take one scathing look at Lucius before he turned his back on him.

Harry took one last look at Draco who stared at him with unreadable eyes before following his parents.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

FEBRUARY 3, 1912

 

“What do you think caused our family to hate each other so much?” Draco asked as he ground his hips.

Harry could only groan as he thrust up, trying to plunge deeper into Draco.

“Do you think—" Draco paused a little as he moaned when Harry thrust up and hit a sensitive spot inside him. “that they ah hate each other because they—"

Draco was unable to finish his sentence as Harry flipped their positions, placed Draco’s legs on his shoulders and thrust in hard and deep making Draco writhe in both pain and pleasure.

“You talk too much.” Harry whispered before thrusting in deeper.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 13, 1912

 

Draco stared at the sky. The dark and seemingly never ending sky that was dotted with twinkling stars. Everywhere he turned, the stars were blinking down at him, floating in a beautiful way, completely calm and composed. They were beautiful, he had to admit. He'd always had this certain admiration towards them. As far as he knew they were nothing but rocks and burning balls of gas in the galaxy, he couldn’t shake this feeling that they were probably more than that. Every night he wished so much that he'd turn into a star.

Free and unworried about what would become of them. Free from worrying about being married off to a person they didn’t even love. Free from being Draco Malfoy.

He sighed as he took a step towards the banister before stepping on the first rail of it. It was daunting because the ship was moving and any second, he could slip down the rails and fall.

For a fleeting second, the thought of jumping down crossed his mind but he pushed that out of his thoughts. No matter how much he hated his life, he still wanted to live. 

Sometimes he wondered if what he was doing was really living or merely breathing.

“Hello, stranger,” an all too familiar voice said from behind him, shocking him so much that he let go of the banister which prompted him to fall forward.

He closed his eyes as he prayed to the Gods to save his life.

“Bugger, Draco. Please don’t kill yourself. What in the world are you even doing there?” A breathy voice stated, warm behind his ears.

Draco slowly opened his eyes as he came face to face with the ocean below him. His body in an odd position as he bent over the banister, a warm arm at his waist, holding him so that he didn’t fall forward and a body covering the entirety of his back.

A body so familiar he didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“What the—” Draco pushed himself out of this position and turned around, coming face to face with startlingly green eyes, covered up by horrendous round glasses and a mop of messy black hair nearly covering the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry.

“Let go of me!” Draco screamed as he pushed at Harry’s chest which proved to be futile as Harry didn’t even move an inch. “Let go of me this instant or I will call up the guards and have you arrested for attempted murder!”

“Attempted murder?” The green-eyed guy scoffed as he moved even closer which made Draco take a step back, the banister digging into his back. “Draco, you were leaning over the banister. I highly doubt I needed to finish off your life when you were readily doing it yourself.”

Draco sneered as he placed his hand on Harry's chest, attempting to free himself from his current position. “Don’t be stupid. I wasn’t about to commit suicide, Potter. I was watching the stars when you interrupted me which led me to nearly fall off the banister and into the ocean.” Draco stopped his attempts of freeing himself seeing as it had no effect. Instead, he chose to sniff and stare at the guy in front of him as if he had done him wrong. “I nearly died because of you.”

“You do know that sounds absurd right?”

“It’s not! Who knows how much you want to kill me off.” Draco fumed as he once again pushed as hard as he could. This time, the man really did step back.

He suddenly missed the warmth the man's body had emitted.

“Draco...” Harry looked at him with pleading eyes.

He had never been able to resist Harry when he got like this. When he got soft and pleading and it would always take Draco by surprise how vulnerable Harry could be in front of him.

He wanted to hold Harry and tell him that everything would be okay.

But it would never be okay. Draco knew that it would never be fine between the both of them.

Quickly pushing that thought away, he looked down at the guy (with no effect whatsoever seeing as how they were about the same height, if he wasn’t an inch or two shorter) and growled at him. “Never ever come near me again or I will have you arrested. Understood?”

“Draco, I—”

“Potter, I mean it.” Draco huffed as he turned his back on the guy and stomped his way out of there, ignoring the sudden prickling of tears in his eyes.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 5, 1912

 

Harry Potter was a stupid asshole who didn't know when to stop.

The same Harry Potter that sneaked into the Manor and climbed up into Draco's room which was on the 2nd floor.

He climbed through the window.

“What in the world are you doing?!” Draco asked as he pulled Harry in, afraid that he would slip and fall and crack his head.

“I want to talk.”

“Harry, there's nothing we need to talk about.”

“Draco, why are you breaking up with me?” Harry suddenly blurted out just as Draco was about to sit on his bed.

“What?”

Harry slowly made his way across the room and sat beside Draco.

“This thing, whatever we have, why are you stopping this?”

“Harry, I just can't anymore, okay?”

“Tell me you don't love me and look me in the eye. That's when I'll stop bothering you.”

“I,” Draco slowly squeaked as he stared at Harry, mouth unable to form words. “Harry, I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you too much to even think about not loving you.”

Harry grinned before kissing him.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 13, 1912

 

“Where in the world have you been?” Narcissa stated in a way that was meant to be reprimanding, trying to keep her voice low as she tugged on Draco’s arms, steering him towards the private drawing room where his father waited.

“I was out.” Draco answered, grey eyes saying something more.

“Out where? You look so disheveled, what in the world happened to your hair?”

“I... uh, slipped.” He once again answered, avoiding his mother’s eyes.

Narcissa stared at her son, looking right through him and knowing that he was keeping something from her.

“Well, try to be more careful dear,” she said as she fixed his hair back into place. “Come now, your father has been waiting because the party is about to start. You know how he loathes being perceived as anything but punctual.”

Draco cleared his throat as he followed his mother to the room, whispering: “Of course. Anything for father and his reputation.”

Narcissa only looked at him sharply before sighing.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 5, 1912

 

Harry had always been the type to kiss passionately, softly, sweetly yet today, he was anything but soft and sweet.

He pressed Draco down unto the bed as he continued to kiss him, swallowing down Draco's little moans and keens.

“I love you so much.” Draco whispers, tears from the earlier conversation streaming down his face.

“I love you, Draco. I love you so much.”

So wrapped up in their own worlds, they did not hear the sound of footsteps nor did they notice the opening of a door.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Lucius Malfoy's imposing form cast a shadow across the young couple on the bed.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 14, 1912

 

Draco badly wanted to question why they had to throw a party every night when they were literally in the middle of the vast ocean but then he’d only make a fool of himself if he asked that.

Everyone knew why the Titanic was hosting a dinner party for first class passengers every night.

To give themselves the illusion that they held the world in their hands.

He sighed before taking a sip of his drink. He didn’t even know what drink it was, all he knew was that it was the strongest on the menu.

“Oh little Malfoy!” Mrs. Greengrass suddenly blurted out as she sat beside Draco. He could do nothing but return the greeting with a tight smile.

He never liked Mrs. Greengrass. She was always obnoxious and unnecessarily loud.

“My, you are quite the lovely young man but you’d look even more dashing if you just learned to smile more!” Mrs. Greengrass went on and on but Draco tuned her out as he saw Harry approaching him, looking delectable in his suit, his hair so out of place with his neat and clean clothing.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Greengrass, I deeply apologize for interrupting your animate conversation but I must really borrow Draco for a time, we need to talk about business.” Harry suddenly cut in as he stopped to stand in front of Draco.

He was so close that Draco could smell him. If he opened his legs just a bit wider, Harry would fit right in, just like he had always fit in the space as if it had been made solely for him.

Draco fought down the urge to whimper.

“Since when did a Malfoy talk business with a Potter?” Mrs. Greengrass asked, completely oblivious to the way Harry slid his hand on Draco’s thighs as if it belonged there.

“We’re making amends. It’s for the better of both families.” Harry smiled and as he finished his sentence, he also stopped running his hand on Draco’s thighs.

Right below Draco’s hardening crotch.

“I am truly sorry Mrs. Greengrass but we really have to go.” Draco hastily delivered before tugging Harry out of the party and onto the deck without even waiting for a reply, unconsciously holding Harry’s hand tightly between his.

“Look, Potter, as much as I’m thankful for you butting in and taking me out of that hell hole, you can’t just run your hands around my thigh like that!” Draco screeched as he paced back and forth, wildly gesticulating as he spoke.

“That’s not what you said last week when you were in my chambers, begging me to fuck you hard.”

Draco stopped in his steps and closed his eyes, willing away the mental image that the words showed him.

“Harry, stop this. Please.”

“Do you really want me to?” Harry asked quietly, eyes bright and green as he stared into Draco’s grey ones.

Draco took a moment to look at Harry. Harry with his round glasses and messy hair. Harry who wore his heart on his sleeve. Harry who Draco Malfoy was madly in love with.

“No.”

Harry barely heard it, would’ve thought he heard him wrong if it wasn’t for Draco shaking his head softly, his eyes tearing up as he stared down at his shoes, unable to muster up the courage to even look at Harry.

Harry sighed in relief as he slowly, hesitantly, took a step towards Draco. When Draco didn’t react, Harry strode towards him and pulled him into his arms as if he had always belonged there.

Perhaps he really did belong there.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 5, 1912

 

“If I see you with that Potter boy again, I swear to Salazar Slytherin, Draco, I'll disinherit you!” Lucius screamed as he locked up Draco's room with complex spells that a nineteen year old would never be able to open.

Draco cried himself to sleep as he thought about how stupid he had been.

A quick fumble with Harry wasn't worth losing his inheritance for.

Or so he told himself.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 14, 1912

 

“Don't ever leave me again.” Harry whispered as he mouthed along Draco's neck.

They were inside Harry's room, being much closer to where they had been on the deck than Draco's. Both were now unclothed and lying side by side, holding each other as if afraid of losing the other.

“Harry, I'm…” Draco trailed off as he buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

“What is it?”

“I'm engaged.” Draco responded softly. So softly Harry almost didn't hear him.

Harry took a moment before kissing Draco's forehead. “Did you know what your father said to me when he was dragging me outside your Manor?”

Draco furrowed his brows as he looked up to see Harry's eyes. “No, what did he say?”

“He told me that you were going to marry Astoria Greengrass.”

“Did you think I—"

“No.” Harry looked down at Draco before kissing him on the lips. “At first I thought you really did want to marry her but then I thought to myself, why would he risk his life fooling around with me when he could be prosecuted for being with me, another guy, if he didn’t love me? Homosexuality isn't really something that everyone is open about.”

“But Harry, I have no choice. I have to marry her.”

“No, you don't.”

“What? Of course I do! If I don't, my father will disinherit me.” Draco pulled back slightly, worry evident on his face.

“We could run away together.”

“Run… away?”

Harry looked at Draco somberly before pressing his forehead against Draco's.

“We can run away. Far away. Where they can't find us.”

“You'd leave behind your family?”

“Yes.”

Draco stared at Harry as he processed the thought of leaving his family for a man he had been seeing for a year.

He looked at the way Harry's messy locks stuck up everywhere, almost covering his bright green eyes. Without his glasses, they looked even greener. He looked at the way Harry's usually smiling face formed into a frown as he waited for Draco, his stubble almost making him look older than his actual age.

Could he really live without his family for this man?

Draco tangled his hand in Harry's hair, whispered a single “yes" before kissing him on the mouth.

Harry could have never been more ecstatic.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 14, 1912

 

Harry took Draco by the arm and guided him towards the banister that Draco was standing on the other day.

Draco looked up at the stars, wondering how something so beautiful could exist.

Harry muttered a disillusionment charm before pressing up against Draco's back.

People still weren't open to homosexuality after all and it was probably for the best that they wouldn't be seen.

Harry sighed as he placed his forehead on Draco's shoulder.

“I'm going to tell my parents tonight.” Harry whispered, his hand on Draco's tightening up.

“I'm…” Draco looked at Harry’s bowed head before closing his eyes, willing his fear away as he took a deep breath. “I'm going to tell my parents, too.”

“Draco, you don't have to.”

“But I want to. I want to, Harry. I want to stop being a coward.”

Harry raised his head and looked him in the eye before smiling a little. “Okay. You're strong enough to tell them, Draco.”

Draco smiled at him and leaned down, intending to kiss him, but the ship suddenly shook so forcefully, Harry had to grip the banister in front of Draco not to slip.

“What was that?”

“I don't know.” Harry pulled back, taking off the charm before going to the nearest crew that he could find, Draco following him closely.

“What's going on? What was that?” Harry asked a crew member that seemed to be around their age, looking quite grey and terrified.

“It was nothing, sirs, we require you to please calm down and—"

“Do you think we're stupid?” Draco cut in before the man could finish his sentence. “I demand to know what's happening or else you'll be fired faster than you can blink.”

Harry watched amusedly as the crew member stuttered, obviously believing that Draco could get him fired if he wanted to.

“The ship hit an iceberg, sirs. If my calculations are right, there's a huge possibility that the ship would sink.”

Harry pulled in a sharp breath as Draco clutched his hand tighter, hidden behind the layers of coat they had on.

“We have to tell our parents.” Harry suggested, already pulling Draco inside.

The blond nodded before slowly releasing Harry's hand. “I'll see you after?”

Harry nodded before stealing a quick peck after making sure that no one was in the hallway.

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

Harry turned around and started walking away, Draco walked in the opposite direction.

 

MARCH 3, 1911

Draco sighed as he sat bored at the bar, waiting for the bartender to serve him.

He knew he never should have given in to Pansy and her delight to attend every party ever held.

He sighed as he tore a tissue paper into pieces but he was startled when someone casually draped an arm around his waist.

“What in the—"

“Hey there. You look like you're lonely.”

Draco furrowed his brows as he pulled the man's hand away from his waist.

“Who do you think you are? You have no rights to touch me or even talk to me you—you uncouth bastard!”

“No need to be so jittery.” The man chuckled lightly before placing his hand on either side of Draco, effectively trapping him in. “I'm quite sure you're a homosexual. What with the way you hold yourself.”

“What the fuck are you on about!” Draco whispered as he pushed hard at the man's chest but the man wouldn't even budge.

Draco was getting conscious of the people staring, so he made sure to make as little ruckus as possible.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” A sudden voice said and Draco flinched hard because he'd have known that voice anywhere, having heard it snark at him for 7 years at Hogwarts.

The guy trapping Draco turned to look at the newcomer. Potter.

“Stay out of this, sir.”

“That's my boyfriend you're harassing.” Draco whipped his head so fast towards Potter.

The guy slowly chuckled before backing away, putting his hand in the air. “Sorry. Didn't know he had a boyfriend.”

The guy left and Draco and Potter were left staring at each other in an awkward silence before Draco broke it by clearing his throat.

“Thank you, Potter. Although you didn't have to do that. I could've handled it on my own.”

Potter merely smirked a little as he strode closer to Draco. “Am I hearing this right? Is the great Draco Malfoy really thanking me?”

Draco huffed and turned away from him, his cheeks reddening as he bit his lower lip. “You're an asshole, Potter. It's nice to see that you haven't changed much from Hogwarts.”

“Tell me something I don't know, Malfoy.” Potter sat down beside him and called out to the bartender.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 14, 1912

 

“Where in the world have you been?!” Narcissa asked angrily as she took Draco by the arms.

“It doesn't matter now, mother. You see, the ship hit an ice berg and it's going to sink!” Draco pulled his arms away from his mother as he went to go to his father who remained silent and seated.

“We should let the maids pack our things and—"

Draco was cut off by a harsh slap on his face.

“You have been seeing the Potter boy again!” Lucius roared out as he slapped Draco's other cheek. “You disgust me!”

“How did…” Draco asked meekly, horrified.

“Do you take us for fools, Draco? Mrs. Greengrass told me that you went away with Potter to discuss business! Is business taking his cock up your arse?!”

“Yes!” Draco screamed, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. “Business is taking his cock up my arse because I am in love with him!”

Lucius stared at his son's eyes, the redness of his cheeks and the tears streaming down his face.

“That's it. We're leaving.”

“What? No! I'm not leaving without Harry!” Draco yelled as he turned to look frantically at his mother.

She only looked at him sadly before avoiding his eyes. 

“I'm not leaving!” Draco ran and headed out the door.

 

MARCH 7, 1911

“Potter, I don't need you to save me every time someone hits on me.” Draco huffed, trying to act annoyed but unable to keep the little smile off his face.

“I want to. Nobody gets to hit on you except me.”

Draco froze, eyes going wide as he slowly put down the glass of wine he was going to drink from. “What.”

“What?” Harry asked back, a mischievous smile on his face.

“What?”

“What?” Harry chuckled as he shook his head. “Did you think I was saving you from the people who hit on you just so I can be your friend, Malfoy?”

Draco looked at him for a minute before looking away, cheeks reddening as he took a sip of his wine. “You have to take me out to dinner first, Potter.”

“Consider it done.”

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 14, 1912

 

Before Draco could even reach the door, he heard a sudden shout of stupefy before he felt himself being hit by the spell.

Knocked unconscious, Lucius took Draco and activated the emergency portkey that they had.

Narcissa could only look helplessly at her son, unmoving and unaware of everything that was happening before the portkey whisked the three of them away.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 15, 1912

 

Draco woke up.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 20, 1912

 

“Draco,” Narcissa slowly approached her son, taking in his hollowed cheeks and dark eyes. “it's been days since you last left your room.”

“Where is Harry?” the boy asked, sitting so eerily still on his place by the window.

“Unfortunately, I haven't heard news about the Potters.”

Draco turned his head and looked at Narcissa for a minute, searching her eyes before staring back out through the window, not saying anything.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 21, 1912

 

Narcissa Malfoy took a deep breath before stalking towards the gates of Potter's Manor.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

APRIL 23, 1912

 

Draco looked out the window, his untouched food lying cold and forgotten on his bedside table. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes, yearning so much to be able to get away from this place to go to Harry. To find Harry.

His thoughts were interrupted when something behind him clanked loudly.

He whipped his head around, ready to lash out at some poor house elf for even daring to step into his room when he froze as his eyes met green ones.

“Harry.” Draco muttered under his breath, unable to believe that Harry was truly there.

“Draco, I'm so sorry I didn't try to find you sooner I was—"

Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence as Draco ran across the room to kiss him. Harry kissed him right back.

Harry was here. Harry was here and that was all that mattered to Draco.

“Let's run away.” Harry whispered as he cupped Draco's cheek with his right hand while his left held a portkey.

Draco nodded fervently before kissing Harry.

“Let’s run away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: straightasdrarry
> 
> ***
> 
> This work is part of "Lights, Camera, Drarry" (LCDrarry), a film-, TV- and theatre-inspired Drarry fest.  
>  Creations are posted anonymously during the posting period. The creators will be revealed on [tumblr](http://lcdrarry.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LCDrarry2019/works) on 15 June.


End file.
